I'm Sorry
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Yesung datang kembali di kehidupan Ryeowook-namja yang pernah menjadi istrinya. Yesung berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang mantan istri dan juga kedua anaknya. Yesung ingin mengembalikan pernikahannya seperti dulu. Yesung terlalu mencintai Ryeowook dan kedua anak mereka. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Satu hal yang berada di luar dugaan Yesung telah terjadi dan Yesung menerimanya


**I'm Sorry **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Ryeowook mengeratkan mantel tebal yang melindunginya dari udara malam yang semakin dingin. Bibirnya mengeluarkan uap tipis saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Wajahnya serasa kaku karena suhu udara yang semakin menurun setiap harinya. Bahkan butiran salju mulai turun dari langit malam kota Seoul.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin sampai di apartemennya dan menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Bayangan cokelat panas dan seporsi ramen pedas sudah ada di benaknya. Sebentar lagi sampai. Ryeowook hanya perlu melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter lagi.

Ryeowook menekan safety code apartemennya dan segera masuk untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sungguh, jika bukan karena pekerjaannya Ryeowook enggan pulang dinihari begini dan Ryeowook bersyukur karena besok adalah akhir pekan sehingga dirinya tidak usah pergi bekerja. Ryeowook melepaskan sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, membuka mantel tebalnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dan Ryeowook berjingkat kaget saat ia menyalakan lampu dapur. Bukan karena di dapurnya ada tikus atau kecoa yang menjijikkan, tapi karena seorang namja yang duduk di kursi yang terletak di ruangan makan dengan tatapan kosong. Namja bertubuh mungil itu hampir saja mengira bahwa seseorang itu adalah hantu jika saja ia tidak mengenalinya.

Dia Yesung.

– Mantan suaminya.

.

.

"Jadi… Ada apa kau kesini?" Ryeowook menatap namja tampan dihadapannya. Penampilan Yesung kini berubah sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Ryeowook dapat melihat rambut – rambut halus di sekitar dagu Yesung. Kapan terakhir kali Yesung bercukur? Bahkan wajahnya terkesan sangat kusut dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua kelopak matanya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terlihat memanjang. Benar – benar bukan sosok suaminya yang dulu.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil dua mangkok ramen yang baru saja di panaskan dengan microwave. "Makanlah," Ryeowook menyodorkan semangkuk ramen dengan kuah mengepul di hadapan Yesung. Namja itu masih tidak bereaksi.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Ryeowook terdiam sesaat begitu menyadari betapa namja tampan itu terlihat menyedihkan. Yesung masih memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk wajah Ryeowook hingga namja mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jemari lentiknya membimbing Yesung untuk memegang sumpitnya. – Dan kembali Ryeowook terkejut ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Yesung terasa sangat dingin. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan mantan suaminya?

"Dimana Sehun dan Luhan?" suara baritone-nya terdengar gamang. Ryeowook berusaha memasang ekspresi datar ketika mendengar pertanyaan namja itu. Ryeowook tahu, ini pertama kalinya Yesung bertanya mengenai keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan, anak mereka.

"Mereka menginap di rumah orangtuaku," jawab Ryeowook. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyumpit ramennya dan mulai menikmatinya.

Yesung menggeser kursinya dan hendak bangkit. Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mau kemana kau dinihari begini?"

"Aku mau bertemu mereka."

"Kau gila. Mereka berada di Mokpo sekarang!"

"Ya, aku memang gila sekarang."

Ryeowook meletakkan sumpitnya kembali. Sungguh, jika saja bukan karena rasa kasihan melihat penampilan mantan suaminya yang sungguh sangat berbeda dan berantakkan itu, Ryeowook akan membiarkan ia menempuh perjalanan ke Mokpo dinihari begini.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, Kim Jongwoon. Lagipula tumben sekali kau peduli dengan mereka. Biasanya kan kau tidak pernah memikirkan mereka," kata Ryeowook sinis.

Yesung terdiam. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Ryeowook yang sudah memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya. Yesung kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku ingin minta maaf pada mereka."

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin meminta maaf pada kedua putramu? Kau merasa kesepian sekarang, eoh?"

Yesung terhenyak. Perkataan Ryeowook sungguh menyindirnya. Kata - kata mantan istrinya betul – betul meremas jantungnya. Yesung merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dulu, Yesung selalu berfikir bahwa kebahagiaan keluarganya adalah dari semua materi yang ia berikan. Yesung selalu melimpahkan mereka dengan harta – harta yang ia hasilkan dari kerja kerasnya.

Yesung jarang berada di rumah. Bahkan dalam sebulan, Yesung hanya sempat bertegur sapa dengan keluarga kecilnya beberapa jam saja. Ia tidak menyangka, jika pada akhirnya semua harta dan kekayaannya tidaklah cukup untuk membahagiakan keluarganya.

Yesung merasa hancur sejak Ryeowook menggugat cerai dirinya dan pergi bersama kedua anak kembar mereka. Beruntung bagi Yesung yang masih memiliki mantan mertua yang baik hati. Merekalah yang memberitahu tempat tinggal Ryeowook beserta safety code apartemennya.

Tubuh Yesung terhuyung dan jatuh di lantai. Kesadarannya menghilang. Mungkin berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Ryeowook selama 4 jam dengan udara yang dingin tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa mampu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Yesung masih bisa mendengar jeritan Ryeowook dan merasakan hangatnya sentuhan Ryeowook sebelum dirinya benar – benar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Retinanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali. Yesung meraba benda yang menempel di keningnya yang baru ia sadari adalah sebuah handuk. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kepala ranjang yang ia yakini adalah milik Ryeowook. Yesung dapat merasakan aroma Ryeowook yang begitu kental di ruangan ini.

"Sudah sadar?" suara tenor milik Ryeowook terdengar. Yesung membawa pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Namja mungil itu berjalan dengan semangkuk bubur dengan asap yang masih mengepul ke arah Yesung. Ia bahkan menyampirkan mantel paling tebal yang ia miliki di bahunya.

"Pakai ini!" Ryeowook melempar mantelnya pada Yesung. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Jika saja aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah mati beku. Berapa jam kau berada di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu, eoh?" omelnya. Ia baru menyadari jika mantan suaminya hanya mengenakan kemeja kerjanya tanpa melapisinya dengan mantel. Pantas saja kulitnya terasa sedingin es. Dan sekarang Yesung demam.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya kau membiarkan aku mati kedinginan."

Ryeowook mendecih. Ia memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengambil bubur yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di nakas, menyendoknya, meniupnya sebentar lalu menyuapi Yesung.

"Cepat habiskan!" perintahnya pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menuruti perintah Ryeowook. Namja itu tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan dengan status mereka yang bukan suami – istri lagi, sifat perhatian Ryeowook tidak pernah berubah.

Kedua matanya menatap wajah Ryeowook. Sesekali Ryeowook mengelap sudut bibirnya. Kenapa rasanya masih seindah ini? Kenapa debaran di dadanya masih terasa bahkan di usia percerian mereka yang menginjak angka 3 tahun? Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir meskipun ia menutupinya dengan nada yang terkesan acuh. Yesung menggeleng. "Hanya merasa sedikit… Pusing."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Cepat selesaikan makan buburnya. Aku akan mengambilkan obat," Ryeowook menyodorkan mangkuk bubur ke pangkuan Yesung dan hendak mengambil obat di kotak obat namun Yesung menahannya.

"Wokkie, gomawo," dan lembutnya suara Yesung membuatnya tertegun. Ia kembali duduk. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika semua ini terjadi padaku," Yesung tertawa dengan nada sumbang. "Kau berhasil membuatku frustasi, Kim Ryeowook."

Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya semakin mendekat. Sebenarnya bukan mereka, tapi Yesung. Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan sentuhannya yang masih terasa begitu dingin hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Ryeowook terpana. Ia seperti tersedot ke dalam sentuhan lembut milik Yesung yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jemari lentik Ryeowook meremas ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya memanas dan gairahnya memuncak. Bohong jika Ryeowook tidak pernah memikirikan Yesung dan merindukannya. Ryeowook sangat merindukannya. Merindukan mantan suaminya.

Tiba – tiba kesadarannya kembali. Ryeowook menarik dirinya dari Yesung dan menghasilkan jembatan saliva tipis di antara mereka. Ryeowook mengelap bibirnya. "K-kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini," wajah Ryeowook memanas.

"Kenapa, Wookie?"

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menjawab

" – Karena aku akan menikah."

DEG!

Kali ini Yesung benar – benar hancur. Ryeowook-nya akan menikah lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya? "Mianhae," desis Yesung.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia memilih meninggalkan Yesung yang kini berada di kamarnya. Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan rapat dan menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Jika saja Yesung datang satu bulan lebih cepat.

.

.

Ryeowook terkejut saat membuka pintu apartemennya pagi ini. Kedua putranya sudah pulang bersama Kyuhyun, calon suaminya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan di katakan Kyuhyun jika tahu Yesung berada di apartemennya semalaman ini?

"Eomma!" seruan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan serta Sehun. "Ah, kedua putra eomma yang tampan sudah pulang. Bagaimana acara menginapnya di rumah halmoni? Apakah menyenangkan?" Ryeowook sedikit menutupi rasa tidak enak di hatinya.

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk ceria. "Luhannie sangat senang, eomma!" Luhan berseru gembira. "Thehunna juga!" Sehun yang memang agak kesulitan melafalkan huruf 's' juga berseru.

"Baiklah, segera lepaskan sepatu kalian dan masuk ke dalam," perintah Ryeowook. Kedua putranya mengangguk. Dengan kompak mereka membuka sepatu mereka dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Sehun bahkan sudah lebih dulu berlari ke dalam tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan membuat Luhan berteriak. Segera saja Luhan menyusul dongsaeng kembarnya sambil membawa sandal rumah milik Sehun.

"Chagiya," panggil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak dan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Ah, gomawo Kyunnie sudah menjemput Sehun dan Luhan," kata Ryeowook basa – basi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jemari panjangnya meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk dipeluknya. "Bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa? Menjemput Sehun dan Luhan yang akan menjadi putraku juga?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Sebelum ini ia sudah yakin memilih calon Appa untuk Sehun dan Luhan, namun kali ini ia bersumpah keyakinannya hancur karena Yesung yang tiba – tiba saja datang ke apartemennya.

"APPA!" teriakan heboh dari Sehun serta Luhan terdengar. Ryeowook segera menarik diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. "APPA KEMBALI EOMMA!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh tanda tanya. Ryeowook sendiri sudah kehabisan kata – kata. Ia memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartemennya dan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang kini sedang heboh menjerit kesenangan karena kehadiran Yesung yang tiba – tiba.

Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook. Ia penasaran siapa sosok yang dipanggil calon putranya dengan sebutan 'APPA'.

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Ryeowook dan mengamati tingkah dua bocah berusia 7 tahun itu dengan seksama. Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di pelukan Yesung. Yesung sendiri duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang Tv dengan santai. Jemarinya yang mungil membelai rambut Sehun serta Luhan.

"Appa kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah datang menemui Luhannie? Luhannie kan rindu sama Appa!"

"Luhannie merindukan Appa, heum?"

"Thehunna juga!"

"Sehunna juga merindukan Appa?"

Kedua bocah itu kompak mengangguk. "Appa juga sangat merindukan kalian," Yesung mengecup pipi Luhan dan Sehun. "Kalian tidak keberatan kan jika Appa berada di sini hari ini?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang begitu menyedihkan dan juga tatapan rindu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kemesraan yang ditampilkan Yesung beserta Sehun dan Luhan. Ia merasa sedikit sedih karena Sehun dan Luhan terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berada di ruang makan. Dihempaskannya tubuh kurusnya di kursi tersebut.

"Kyunnie," Ryeowook menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sadar ketika namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu diam – diam beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun tidak merespons. Ia memilih diam dan menekan rasa cemburunya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya pada –"

" – Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apapun padaku," nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

Guratan kesedihan benar – benar jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika Ryeowook ragu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kyuhyun sadar dirinya memang belum benar – benar diterima di hati namja mungil itu, sebab cintanya pada sang mantan suami sangat besar.

Kyuhyun juga tahu jika Ryeowook masih menyimpan foto – foto suaminya di ponselnya. Bahkan, foto pernikahan mereka dulu masih tersimpan dengan rapih di laci nakasnya.

"Kyunnie, aku –"

" – Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, chagiya. Kita akan tetap menikah dan tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita," tegas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terperangah. Ryeowook tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah sangat mencintai dirinya. Tapi, salahkah jika kini Ryeowook ragu untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena dirinya masih mencintai Yesung?

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ryeowook. "Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku Kim Ryeowook –" gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Ryeowook dan mencium bibir namja itu. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Ryeowook.

" – Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini di apartemen milik Ryeowook karena Yesung juga menginap di apartemen milik Ryeowook. Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Appa mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi.

Seharian ini Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak membiarkan Yesung beranjak dari sisi mereka. Bahkan, ketika Yesung hendak pergi ke toilet pun kedua jagoannya yang kini sudah duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar, mengikuti dirinya.

"Appa, teman Thehunna punya mainan yang bethaaaaaar thekali," Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menggambarkan betapa besar mainan yang dimiliki oleh temannya. Yesung mendengarkan dengan sabar, sesekali mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Eomma tidak mau membelikan Thehunna mainan yang theperti itu," wajah Sehun berubah murung. "Sehunna mau juga mainan yang sebesaaaaaar ini?" gantian Yesung yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. "Thehunna mauuuu!"

"Baiklah, nanti Appa akan membelikannya untukmu," Yesung mencubit hidung Sehun. Sehun berteriak histeris dan segera berdiri. Sehun melompat – lompat di atas kasurnya sebagai bentuk kebahagiaannya.

"Appa hanya membelikan untuk Sehunna saja?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah murung. Yesung terkekeh. Perlahan ia beringsut bangun dari tepi ranjang Sehun dan pindah ke tepi ranjang Luhan.

"Luhannie juga akan Appa belikan mainan yang sebesaaaaaaar ini," Yesung kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan memandang takjub pada namja tampan di sisinya.

"Appa akan membelikan Luhannie mainan yang sebesaaaaar itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Appa akan membelikan mainan yang lebih besar dari milik teman kalian."

Sehun melompat dari ranjangnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. "Appa gomawo!" serunya senang. Luhan tak mau ketinggalan. Bocah kecilnya ikutan memeluk Yesung.

"Nah, sekarang kita keluar. Mungkin saja eomma-mu membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyiapkan makan malam," Yesung mengelus rambut Luhan dan Sehun.

Kedua putra kembarnya mengangguk.

.

.

"Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Ryeowook tengah mengenakan mantel tebalnya. Di sisinya Kyuhyun sudah terlihat siap untuk pergi. Namja berambut ikal itu tengah memutar kunci mobil miliknya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Luhan juga Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. "Eomma dan Kyuhyun Ahjussi mau ke supermarket sebentar. Bahan makanan kita sudah habis, chagi," Ryeowook mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Andwaeeee!" jerit Sehun. Bocah laki – laki itu segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk kaki Kyuhyun. "Kyu Ahjuthi gak boleh kemana – mana. Thehuna mau main thama Kyu Ahjuthi!"

"Sehunna kan bisa main sama Appa," bujuk Ryeowook.

Sehun menggeleng yakin. "Thehuna gak mau! Pokoknya Kyu Ahjuthi temenin Thehunna main game aja," rengek Sehun. Ryeowook melemparkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Biar Appa saja yang mengantarkan Eomma," tiba – tiba Luhan bersuara. "Ne, eomma. Biar Appa thaja yang menemani eomma belanja," sahut Sehun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini menemani Sehunna dan Luhannie bermain," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Gwaencanha, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka kembali mantel tebalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Segeralah pulang begitu kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," pesan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan segera kembali," balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Hal itu membuat Yesung merasakan getaran hebat di dadanya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya jika Ryeowook-nya sudah bukan lagi menjadi miliknya. Namun, Yesung masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kajja Appa temani eomma belanja!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk mendekati Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum sebelumnya mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Eomma, Appa berthenang – thenanglah!" seru Sehun sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan lupa belikan Thehunna bubble tea, ne?" pesan Sehun.

"Luhannie juga!" teriak Luhan.

Yesung mengangguk. "Kajja kita berangkat," ajak Yesung. Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan di depan Yesung dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

Baik Yesung ataupun Ryeowook sama – sama tidak mengatakan apapun. Keduanya berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul dengan kepulan asap tipis yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Oh, salahkan Ryeowook yang mengira mantan suaminya akan mengantarkannya belanja dengan mobilnya.

Ryeowook menggosok telapak tangannya yang terasa beku. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang melupakan sarung tangannya. Ia hampir mati beku. Bibirnya tak hentinya menggigil.

Ryeowook sedikit berjingkat saat Yesung menariknya hingga tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada tubuh mantan suaminya. Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang tengah melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kirinya dan memakaikannya pada tangan kiri Ryeowook. Sedangkan jemari kirinya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, menggenggam erat jemari kanan Ryeowook seraya memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

Ryeowook terperangah. Ini seperti saat mereka masih menikmati masa pacaran mereka. Jantung Ryeowook berdegup keras saat merasakan hangatnya genggaman Yesung yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak saat mereka pertama bertemu. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjalan seperti ini," ujar Yesung. Matanya menatap langit kelabu. Ryeowook masih tidak mau membuka suaranya. Ia sungguh sangat takut. Takut, jika Yesung tahu dirinya masih terperangkap dalam cintanya meskipun kini ia telah memiliki Kyuhyun.

Getaran di dada Ryeowook semakin membuncah kala Yesung menggenggam erat jemarinya di balik saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yesung seperti saat ini.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Entah mengapa ia menginginkan waktu berjalan lambat sekarang. Ryeowook masih ingin menikmati perasaannya saat ini. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Yesung di hari sedingin ini. Berdua. Hanya dirinya dan Yesung.

"**Tuhan, salahkah jika aku masih menyimpan rasa cintaku untuknya meski kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam hidupku**?" batin Ryeowook. "**Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali pada waktu itu. Dan aku menyesal telah meminta cerai darinya**."

"Melamun?" tegur Yesung saat dilihatnya Ryeowook terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kita berjalan lebih cepat. Salju sudah mulai turun. Atau kau mau kita naik taksi?"

Ryeowook mengadah. Benar saja. Butiran – butiran halus berwarna putih mulai terjatuh dari langit. "Ani, aku ingin berjalan kaki saja," jawab Ryeowook yakin. Bukankah ini indah? Menikmati hari bersalju bersama mantan suami-mu yang masih kau cintai?

.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Kedua matanya enggan untuk terpejam. Detik – detik telah berlalu dan Ryeowook masih terjaga. Fikirannya masih melayang pada Yesung yang mungkin sudah terlelap di sofa ruang Tv.

Perlahan, Ryeowook melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ryeowook memakai sandal-nya dan mengambil selimut tebal yang terletak di lemari miliknya. Tanpa membuat suara, Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung masih terjaga malam ini. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di sisinya.

"Belum. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Hening sesaat.

Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook dan meremasnya lembut. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kisah cinta kita."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya mendengar ucapan lirih Yesung. "Terima kasih karena kau pernah memberikan kenangan indah di hidupku, terima kasih karena kau telah melahirkan Sehun dan Luhan ke dunia ini, dan terima kasih karena kau pernah mencintaiku."

Ryeowook merasakan pandangannya memburam. Kata – kata Yesung benar – benar menusuk ke relung hatinya. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan Yesung dan berkata bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintainya, meski dirinya pernah membenci namja tampan yang duduk di sisinya itu.

" – Dan kuucapkan selamat padamu karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Semoga Kyuhyun bisa membahagiakanmu dan anak kita. Semoga kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Namja itu meremas lembut jemari Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kim Sehun dan Kim Luhan. Katakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka dan aku akan segera mengirimkan mainan super besar untuk mereka."

"Kau mau pergi?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Tidak baik jika aku berada satu atap dengan namja yang akan menikah," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. Yesung merapihkan kemejanya yang terlihat agak kusut dan segera bangkit.

"Tunggu," cegah Ryeowook saat Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Yesung menoleh.

"A-aku..," ucap Ryeowook lirih. Yesung menunggunya dengan sabar. "Aku… Uhm…," Ryeowook terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tempat parkir," kata Ryeowook cepat. Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kim Ryeowook."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Ryeowook dengan fikirannya sendiri dan Yesung yang bingung mau mengatakan apa.

Hingga langkah Ryeowook terhenti di depan mobil sedan hitam milik mantan suaminya. Mobil yang selalu terparkir di rumah mereka dulu. Oh bahkan mantan suaminya tidak merubah setiap benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Astaga!

Bahkan boneka jerapah miliknya pun masih tersimpan dengan rapih di kursi penumpang.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. "Ah, ne. Hati – hati di jalan."

"Tentu saja." Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Kaca mobilnya sengaja ia buka selebar mungkin agar ia masih bisa melihat wajah mantan istrinya. "Sampaikan juga salamku untuk calon suamimu. Katakan padanya agar jangan terlalu memprioritaskan pekerjaan jika ia mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Ryeowook terperangah. Bahkan sampai mobil Yesung meninggalkannya, Ryeowook masih tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan air matanya runtuh. "A-aku… masih mencintaimu Kim Jongwoon."

.

Ryeowook memperhatikan setiap detail bayangannya di cermin. Hari ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya Ryeowook mengenakan pakaian serba putih di hari pernikahannya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan gelisah tak berujung menghantuinya.

Sejak malam dimana Yesung pergi dari apartemennya, hatinya semakin kalut dan semakin ragu melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Masih teringat dengan jelas tangisan Sehun dan Luhan saat mengetahui Appa mereka sudah pergi.

Namun tangisan mereka segera berganti dengan seruan ceria saat dua paket mainan super besar datang di apartemen Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat tahu siapa pengirim dua paket mainan super besar itu. Pasti Yesung.

"Ryeowookkie," sentuhan lembut seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum pada sang sahabat.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" Ryeowook membalikkan badannya saat dilihatnya wajah sang sahabat murung. Jemari Ryeowook membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Sungmin malah merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis di bahu namja itu.

"Astaga Minnie, katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Yesung Hyung…" suara Sungmin bergetar. Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan dan firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Yesung Hyung meninggal."

DEG

Jantung Ryeowook teremas kuat dan seluruh persendiannya terasa lumpuh seketika. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tadi malam, mobil yang dikendarai Yesung Hyung terguling di jalan tol. Yesung mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya dan sempat koma beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya meninggal."

Air mata Ryeowook tumpah. Ia terperosot jatuh di lantai dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. "KIM JONGWOOON!" jeritnya pilu.

.

**Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, sayang?**

**Bukankah penyesalan selalu berakhir dengan air mata, sayang?**

**Haruskah aku menangis lagi sekarang?**

**Oh bahkan air mataku sudah habis**

**Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang**

**Bahwa cintamu adalah yang terbaik**

**Bahwa cintamu yang mampu membuatku nyaman**

**Bahwa cintamu yang menguatkanku**

**Dan bahwa cintamu yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku juga mencintaimu**

**Meski semuanya sudah terlambat**

**Tapi kau harus tahu**

**Bahwa aku benar – benar masih mencintaimu**

**Saat ini, nanti dan seterusnya**

**Meskipun kini kita harus terpisah jarak dan waktu**

**Tapi tenang saja sayang**

**Aku berjanji, dikehidupan kita yang selanjutnya aku akan setia mendampingimu**

**Memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayang**

**Dan hidup bahagia bersama kedua anak kita**

**-Kim Ryeowook-**

Ryeowook hanya mampu menatap nanar di pusara mantan suaminya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya menghapus tetesan air hujan yang membasahi nisannya.

"Eomma, apakah Appa akan kesepian disini?" tanya Luhan yang kini duduk disisi kanannya. Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Eomma, kenapa Appa haruth meninggalkan Thehunna?" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

"Eomma, Luhannie kangen sama Appa."

"Thehunna juga."

Ryeowook hampir menangis mendengar dua jagoan kecilnya terus – terusan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan mengenai appa mereka.

Ryeowook membelai rambut mereka. "Karena Appa sedang menunggu kita di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya. Appa akan mempersiapkannya untuk kita berkumpul lagi."

"Jinja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kehidupan thelanjutnya itu kapan eomma?"

"Hmmmm… Eomma juga tidak tahu sayang. Sebaiknya Sehunna dan Luhannie doakan agar kita bisa secepatnya berkumpul bersama appa lagi."

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "Kajja kita pulang, Halmoni pasti sudah menunggu kita," Ryeowook bangkit dan menggandeng kedua tangan putranya.

"Sayang, haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan makam Yesung.

Samar – samar, Yesung tersenyum melihat mantan istri dan kedua anaknya berlenggang pergi meninggalkan pusaranya. Yesung benar – benar tenang sekarang mengetahui perasaan Ryeowook yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, Kim Luhan dan Kim Sehun. Semoga kita bisa berkumpul lagi nanti."

.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lagi lolos dari bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin. Tangannya terulur untuk menutup layar laptopnya. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya yang halus. Bahkan hidung dan matanya sudah memerah.

"Huwaaaaa," beda lagi dengan namja tampan di sampingnya. Ia bahkan sudah berguling – gulingan di lantai dengan air mata berderai di pipinya. Namja itu terlihat sangat berantakkan.

"Aku tidak bisa terima Hyung! Kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie jahat sekali padaku?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa terima, Minnie-ah! Kenapa aku harus bercerai dari Ryeowook, terpisah dengan kedua anakku dan akhirnya meninggal karena kecelakaan?"

Kedua namja yang ternyata member dari boyband papan atas di Korea Selatan itu tengah menangis meraung – raung di kamar milik Sungmin yang dominan dengan warna pink.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungmin dan Yesung bingung harus melakukan apa karena keduanya sedang tidak memiliki jadwal apapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk browsing di laptopnya bersama Sungmin.

Tanpa sengaja, Yesung menemukan sebuah Fanfiction karangan Fujihara Chitose yang entah kenapa nyangkut di salah satu web ternama sedunia *author eksis dikit :p *

Mereka akhirnya terlarut dalam setiap untaian kata hingga menangis tersedu – sedu seperti ini.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian menangis?" seru Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah karena berlari dari pintu dorm. "Ada apa denganmu, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nafas tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Kebetulan jadwal Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selesai lebih dulu dibanding dengan member yang lain jadi mereka bisa langsung pulang ke dorm. Tapi, sesampainya di pintu dorm mereka mendengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari kamar milik Sungmin.

Merekapun segera bergegas menuju kamar milik Sungmin dan menemukan dua makhluk tampan dan manis tengah menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Kyunnie jahat!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Loh? Jahat kenapa?"

"Kyunnie selingkuh. Huwaaaaa!"

"MWO? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berusaha menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyumin, Yesung pun semakin terisak melihat Ryeowook bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Hyung.. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Huwaaaa! Wookie jahat sudah menceraikan Hyung. Padahal hyung bekerja untuk membahagiakanmu dan anak kita!"

Ryeowook melongo. Apa sih yang dibicarakan Yesung? Menikah saja belum, sudah berbicara tentang perceraian.

"Ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih hyung!" Ryeowook meremas pundak Yesung. Yesung menghela nafas dalam – dalam lalu meraih laptopnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Lihat ini, wookie. Kenapa akhir ceritanya seperti ini? Huwaaaaa!" dan Yesung pun kembali menangis. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Jadi karena fanfict?"

Yesung dan Sungmin mengangguk. "Sayang, aku gak pernah sekalipun mencoba selingkuh darimu. Percayalah, demi apapun hanya kau yang ada di hati ini. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Hyung… Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan kaupun tahu aku mencintaimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku meminta cerai darimu Hyung? Percayalah, aku akan tetap bertahan di sisimu selamanya," Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

Sejenak tangisan Yesung dan Sungmin mereda.

"Dan tolong jangan pernah baca fanfict buatan Fujihara Chitose lagi, ne?" pinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Mereka ternyata tengah menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan tubuh author karena telah membuat seme dan uke mereka menangis seperti ini.

Author yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak pun segera menutup laptop dan mengendap – endap pergi ke kamarnya Sehun~ Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya~~~

Bye Bye ^^

-END-

**PLAKK… Jangan geplak kepala author karena FF gaje ini. Hehehe ^^v Oke, satu lagi dari belasan FF author yang mengudara *dikata pesawat kali* Mianhae jika ada typo, adegan aneh, dan sekali lagi… menistakan memberdeul~ **

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Berniat meninggalkan review yang membangun?**

**Harus mau #maksa**

**Hehehe…**

**DON'T FORGET, NE?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
